


But did you ask?

by RoarkChronicles



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, One Shot, Some more Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9981611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoarkChronicles/pseuds/RoarkChronicles
Summary: All it took was one sly wink of the eye from Yuuri to Viktor to drive the poor teenager nuts. He groaned loudly as Viktor slid his arm around Yuuri’s waist.“OH FOR F***S SAKE.”Yura twirled on the balls of his feet, heading in a straight line for the table he just dragged Viktor from. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he barely registered the scolding tone from Viktor as he reprimanded the boy on his use of language.





	1. But did you ask???

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own YOI <3

It was unusually warm for the spring. Everyone was outside enjoying the warm weather. The cherry blossoms were dancing in the gentle breeze as laughter filled the air. The party wasn’t very large. They really tried to keep it small, close friends and family. Which, unfortunately, meant a greater portion of the male figure skaters.

The ceremony had been beautiful and simple. It had been held on a beach in Hasetsu, near the onsen. They both dressed alike, stunning white tuxedos, one with a flourishing violet flower, the other a sapphire flower. They kissed and cried. The vows were beautifully scripted as you would expect from the couple. The moment was filled with magic.

They shared their first dance on the ice at the Ice Castle. It had no rival in the brilliance and it left the party goers sobbing on the side, along with the newlyweds. Love did nothing but surround the two and it was ravishing. It filled the world with hope and purity.

The reception then gathered outside where a tent had been strung up with tiny white lights and a thousand cranes in shades of pink hung from the ceiling. There was a dance floor and music, no poles to dance on, much to Viktor’s dismay.

The platinum-haired Russian was on his way to the table which contained the beverages when he spied the ever rebellious blond in his pink suit. As he refilled his glass, he turned to him.

“Yura… I have a favor to ask you…”

Emerald hues narrowed.

“What?”

Pearly white teeth peeked out from behind pale lips as he snagged his own bottom lip, biting it gently.

“So there is this really cute skater walking around with black hair… and… I was wondering… can you ask him if he likes me..?”

Blond brows furrowed as he glanced to where Viktor was pointing.

“Are you serious? That’s your husband. You literally got married about three hours ago.”

A blush crossed the other Russian’s face, bringing a hand to his own cheek.

“Yeah… but…. Can you…?”

Yura rolled his eyes, staring dead on at the other now.

“This is your wedding reception, I think it is safe to assume he likes you.”

Viktor sighed wholeheartedly and leaned into the ever growing blond.

“But did you ask?”

His turquoise hues were watching the ravenet from across the tent, Viktor completely obvious to the boiling pot of rage beside him that was teetering on the edge of explosion. Yura wrapped his fingers around that white tie of Viktor’s.

“YUURI!!!!!!!!!!!!”

He roared from across the tent, dragging the laughing Russian behind him. When his name echoed the small area, his chocolate gaze shifted from where he had been speaking with Christophe.

“Yura!”

A smile plastered across Yuuri’s lips, his stare practically devouring the man behind the blond.

“Who is that devilishly handsome man behind you? Care to introduce us?”

All it took was one sly wink of the eye from Yuuri to Viktor to drive the poor teenager nuts. He groaned loudly as Viktor slid his arm around Yuuri’s waist.

“OH FOR FUCKS SAKE.”

Yura twirled on the balls of his feet, heading in a straight line for the table he just dragged Viktor from. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he barely registered the scolding tone from Viktor as he reprimanded the boy on his use of language.

“I don’t care if I am only seventeen, I’m drinking.”

In his wake, the stunning wedded couple just laughed, sharing a brief kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have it in my head that Beka ends up stopping Yura before he can drink because he is, in fact, underaged. I think even Beka just barely meets the limit.


	2. I don't like your name.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Russian’s voice echoed through the small space as he turned on the balls of his feet, emerald gaze burning into the retreating fool’s back as he moved further and further away. At this point, scarlet was the colour of Otabek’s cheeks.
> 
> “DON’T YOU JUST FUCKING WALK AWAY OTABEK ALTIN!!!!!”
> 
> The blond began to run at full speed towards the Kazakh skater. The tent burst out in a roar of laughter at the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never meant for this to happen. This was supposed to be a one-shot with no more after. But God only knows I can't help myself.

As the day was slowly easing into the night, there were a few party goers still hanging out on the dance floor. Most of the others had began taking residence in chairs, talking and drinking. One pair, in specific, were swaying gently in time with the slow music which was playing, a change in pace from the more upbeat dance music earlier.

The afternoon was mostly uneventful once the brunet was able to calm his dance partner down. A small smile crossed his lips as he glanced down to the blond who had his head against his chest. A tanned nose nuzzled into the blond locks, a laugh escaping the other.

“Beka, that tickles.”

It was Yura’s choice for them to wear the suits that they did. The blond had his eyes set on the almost hot pink suit, of which he almost immediately turned to Otabek and pointed at the light blue one beside it. As the Kazakh skater reflected back on their suit fittings, his fingers tightened just a little more over Yura’s hand where it was resting against his chest.

Otabek drew in a deep breath before biting his own lip between his teeth, settling his resolve.

“You know, Yura…”

_“Hmm…?”_

The blond lazily replied where he was contented in his spot against the other. Little did they know from across the dance floor, they had stolen the attention of a pair of onyx hues.

“I really don’t like your name.”

The blond whipped his head back, a pair of emerald eyes now burning into Otabek.

“Uh… Excuse me?”

Another sigh escaped from the Kazakh skater, shifting his gaze away from Yura’s looking as if he rolled his eyes.

“Your name. Your last name, in particular, it sucks.”

Yuri's anger was only gaining momentum the more Otabek spoke. He pulled himself away from his taller counterpart. One hand immediately flew to his hip, the other dug a pointed finger into the other’s chest. Of course, as this little scene and Yura’s voice escalated, more and more eyes began watching them.

Otabek began to notice how quickly they were gaining everyone’s attention and a soft blush began to spread across his cheeks, the sound of Yura growling, however, reached his ears.

“ **TCH!** What's wrong with my last name?! Huuuuuuunh, _Altin._ ”

The brunet could almost feel the venom dripping from every last word that his little котенок(kotenok/kitten) spat at him. Nervously, he tucked an arm behind his head, the other mimicking Yura with his hand on his hip.

“You should change it.”

Yurio was grinding his finger into Otabek’s chest just a little, bit more.

“Oh yeah, fucker?! To what?!”

It seemed now the entire wedding party was entranced with their little display, everyone was sitting on the edge of their seats and it seemed the blond was the only person oblivious to what exactly was going on in that moment, anger clouding his reasonable mind. Another roll of brown eyes and Otabek sighed heavily.

He leaned forward, into that terribly pointed finger as it dug in further. He placed a sweet kiss on the forehead of the blond, who was now not only angry but extremely confused.

“To mine.” 

Otabek then shifted around the small Russian, feeling the growing weight of everyone in the tent staring. He began his directed approach in the direction of the alcohol table.

“Did he just…”

Yuri gasped as the other moved around him. His wrist dropped as shock overwhelmed his system. But he was quick to bounce back.

**“DID YOU JUST PROPOSE TO ME?!”**

The Russian’s voice echoed through the small space as he turned on the balls of his feet, emerald gaze burning into the retreating fool’s back as he moved further and further away. At this point, scarlet was the colour of Otabek’s cheeks.

**“DON’T YOU JUST FUCKING WALK AWAY OTABEK ALTIN!!!!!”**

The blond began to run at full speed towards the Kazakh skater. The tent burst out in a roar of laughter at the two.

Phichit, of course, who had been watching the entire ordeal since the start had been posting the event, scene by scene, to Instagram, a couple videos recorded in the process.

The Thai skater had his hand over his mouth, phone in the other hand, as Yura went dashing past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love BekaBear and Yuratchka. <3
> 
> I regret nothing!
> 
> Phichit-kun sees all.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr quote.


End file.
